Guitar Hero World Tour
Cast *'Rocco Botte as Ryan Darkk' *'Derrick Acosta as Bradd Swift' *'Shawn Chatfield as Jarvis Moewer' Transcript (The skit start off explaining about the new Guitar Hero World Tour is going to have drums not real drums)thumb|400px|right On Screen Text: '''Guitar Hero World Tour. '''On Screen Text: '''Get drums. Get real. Get rockin. '''On Screen Text: '''Ryan Darkk. Project Manager, Guitar Hero. '''Rocco(Ryan Darkk): Guitar Hero World Tour. On Screen Text: Electronic drums with cymbals. Rocco(Ryan Darkk): Is unlike anything on the market today. On Screen Text: Brad Swift. Drummer, Ice cold bellpeppers Derrick(Bradd Swift): '''You can play drums. In a new Guitar Hero AHHHHH! They got me here testing drums cause it could take a beat from me. And it can take a beat in from any drummer budda budda budda budda. '''On Screen Text: '''Jarvis Moewer. Drummer, 365 winks. '''Shawn(Jarvis Moewer): When I asked them. On Screen Text: '''Motion capture session. '''Shawn(Jarvis Moewer): '''If I close my eyes and play. '''On Screen Text: '''Prototype drumset. '''Shawn(Jarvis Moewer): You're drums, if I play dump weed. On Screen Text: Not RockBand. Shawn(Jarvis Moewer): '''I'm I gonna get a hundred percent. My answer is yes. '''On Screen Text: '''Never been done before. Revolutionary technology.(Right after Rocco said Guitar Hero World Tour) '''Rocco(Ryan Darkk): People have compared Guitar Hero World Tour's drums that other competing drum games on the market it's just not fair. On Screen Text: '''No RockBand comparisons possible. Cymbals makes this different. '''Rocco(Ryan Darkk): '''There's don't have cymbals. If something doesn't have cymbals and you call it a drum set. '''On Screen Text: '''Not the same thing at all sorry. Nothing like RockBand. '''Rocco(Ryan Darkk): By that logic anything I can can be a drum set. A baseball crack homerun. That's a drumset? My wife's a drumset? I mean you're a f***ing pervert if that were the case that is not true. Derrick(Bradd Swift): '''You know the best part of the band is don't ya? The drummer. (Shawn and Derrick pretending that they are playing drums) '''Derrick(Bradd Swift): Whoooooa! Rocco(Ryan Darkk): '''One of the perreferalls we designed specifically for Guitar Hero 4 is a acoustic to electric transducer. '''On Screen Text: '''Exclusive guitar hero innovation. '''Rocco(Ryan Darkk): '''That converts sound to an electrical signal. Similar to an telephone but on a much smaller scale. '''On Screen Text: Revolutionary new technology: "Microphone". Rocco(Ryan Darkk): This microphone techonology is included in every copy of Guitar Hero World Tour. Derrick(Bradd Swift): '''Guitar Hero is so much. Is that beer? '''Rocco(Ryan Darkk): We know the ingredients to the perfect music game. Playable guitar. On Screen Text: A guitar picture. Prototype. Rocco(Ryan Darkk): '''Playable drums. '''On Screen Text: A drumset from Guitar Hero picture. Alpha version. Rocco(Ryan Darkk): A microphone. On Screen Text: A microphone news. Our idea. Rocco(Ryan Darkk): '''Multi-colored notes. '''On Screen Text: '''Muilt-colored notes picture. Original concept. '''Rocco(Ryan Darkk): Downloadable songs. On Screen Text: '''A computer picture. Brilliant concept(of ours). '''Rocco(Ryan Darkk): Customizable characters. On Screen Text: A RockBand customization picture. Rough screenshot. Rocco(Ryan Darkk): A rad intro movie with bunch of people on top of a van to a deep purple song. On Screen Text: '''A van with a few people on top of a van picture. Early rendering. (That van picture isn't real. That picture is a game) '''Rocco(Ryan Darkk): And cymbals. Obviously the most brilliant. (Wow, nice cymbals it looks like an alien invasion because of the background their using) Derrick(Bradd Swift): Rock n' Roll AHHHH! (They're doing the drums again) Rocco(Ryan Darkk): If I get to say one thing to our competitors...f***k band. That's a break. Category:Skits Category:IGN Videos